Alone In The Tower
by Mace-Mr. Penwrite
Summary: Robin and Starfire want some alone time, and when they get it things get wild and rough.I actually put the first 4 chapters into 1 cause there small. Chapter 6 is now up, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:The Plan

It was an early morning in Titans Tower, and Robin had just awaking from another one of his dreams where he brutally made love to Starfire in his room. He knew that she had the same feelings of desire and lust for him, but every time they got close he was intruded upon before he could continue his fantasies. "Well not today", he thought as he reviewed his plan to send out all of the other titans on a mission in Japan. "It was simple", he thought. The other Titans would be told that he and Star had been asked to come to a Tamaran conference for Star and they would be discussing her upcoming role as Queen of Tamaran, but all Robin wanted was for her to be his Queen of the mattress, he mutter as horny as ever. He had told Starfire the plan and she agreed that it was time to do this. Robin gets dressed, and goes down into the conference room and meets the titans there.

_This first chapter was created while I was brainstorming, so I hope it is ok._

CHAPTER 2:Hurry Up And Leave

Robin took his seat as he glanced at Starfire and could tell she wanted to get everyone out as bad as he did. "Well,does anyone have questions on the mission",Robin inquired. "Yea I do", Beastboy asked, while all others in the room sighed. "When do we come back to the Tower?" "In one week we will all meet back here and report the status of our missions", Robin declared while Starfire's legs moistened at the sound of his voice and all that time. "Any more questions?" Robin said sarcastically. Nope, bossman we are good to go said bb. "Good", and Robin yells his famous quote with just a slight bit of horny-ness in his voice, "TITANS GO"!

_I thought this chapter was more realistic, considering BB is sometimes annoying._

CHAPTER 3: Alone At Last

The larger Titan group leaves the tower in the t-ship and Robin watches them until they can no longer be seen. Starfire is preparing herself mentally questioning things like how big is he, will she be able to handle him, does he even know how to do it to me so I actually climax? Robin comes down from the steps getting harder by the minute. "Star, you have no idea on how long Ive waited for this",Robin moans while grabbing her ass from behind. "Robin, I don't want you holding back, go full force she whispers in his ear. And that was all Robin needed to hear.

_Sorry if there are some people out there that was hoping for the hard sex to start then, I didn't want to jump in just yet!_

CHAPTER 4:THE FUN BEGINS

Robin pushes Starfire down onto his bed, and immediately jumps on jump of her, not even giving her a chance to take off any clothes. "Let me help you, Robin whispers as he rips her top off of her exposing her breasts which just got him more turned on from the lack of a bra, "I thought it would get in the w-w-", not giving her a chance to finish Robin starts sucking and nibbling on her breasts with a speed that she didn't expect. OHH ROBIN MORE !! She screamed as she became steel-rod hard. Robin was in ecstasy with her breasts and there size as he started to dry hump her, which caused her breasts to get farther in his mouth from the motion. His penis was burning from slamming into her rubberish pants but finally he put enough pressure on to make a very large hole in her pants connecting her with her vagina, not waiting for permission he slammed inside her and her mind couldn't keep up with the things around her. Her moan was loud and he kept making it louder, ROBIN!!, GOD YES, OH IM GONNA CUM,and then Robin pulled out and Star almost lost her cool, but as quickly as he pulled out he switched positions now with his head pressing against her vagina, ready for the rain. Starfire let go and held Robins face in position as he received her first shower and drank it all.

_Hahaha, yea I know its just a little bigger than the previous chapters._

_I may continue this, it depends on the responses I recieve!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 5:Tour Of The Tower:Training Room**

Starfire kept Robins head against her vagina after her rain, afraid to separate his head from her spot because she didn't want to lose the feeling that was going threw her body. Robin started to feel up her body grabbing her breasts and trying to get his hands moving in a milking motion. "KEEP GOING, ROBIN!!, star moaned. Robin tried to respond but lifting his head off her spot only got his head slammed back in place harder.

Getting tired of Robin serving her she decided it was time for her to pleasure him. She levitated out of the room they were in, still holding Robin's head in her vagina until she got into the training room. She dropped his head and let him fall, hitting the ground on his back. "Star"?? "What the fuck"?, Robin yelled. "I was tired of letting you have all the fun, its my turn" Star replied. "And besides I want to fuck you all over the tower". She quickly flies down and meets Robins member, shoving it in her mouth. Robin is unable to move in most ways, so he just does what he can thrusting his penis in even father making Star startled. Then he takes his hands and copies Stars earlier style of keeping her head down by his dick. "Ahh, yea you suck it star", Robin moans unable to contain his feelings that her mouth is providing. Robin and Star repeat this process for another 30 mins, before knocking themselves out.

_Well, review the story so far and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry It Took So long for the update I just went on a little writers vacation, but im back and Ive come with Chapter 6, so enjoy!(I don't own the TT, just my stories)_

_**CHAPTER 6: Get Up**_

Starfire woke up to find Robin still asleep next to her, and to her amazement he still had his erection. She found this amusing and started to finger it slowly(they are both still naked). She then starts to tug more rapidly and roughly but finds that Robin is still asleep, well that turns her on all the way and she decides to get up and go to the kitchen to retrieve some things. So slowly she creeps out of the training room, right after she tugged on Robins member once more just to satisfy her until she returned.

In the kitchen she went straight for the fridge, hearing that humans also had intercourse while using food intrigued her and so she started to collect items that seemed appropriate. After about 10 minutes and three trips worth of food, she decided that she had collect more than enough food to start this activity.

So quickly she traveled back to find that Robin was still in his same position as he was before and she laughed in her mind at what she was about to do. She took a jar of honey she had gotten from bb's side of the fridge and started to massage it onto Robin's rock hard member. She had to fight herself from not licking it off right then, but she reminded herself that the pleasure would be far greater when she was done.

After she finished applying all that she wanted it was time to start. In her sexiest voice she moaned the words "Robin get up".


End file.
